War Without One
by greencoding
Summary: The oracle shifted in her seat. “The One has been released into the matrix and he is going to be a problem. I suggest that you send to Zion control not to have any more missions be carried out if possible; it would mean destruction for everyone.”
1. Beginning of a demise

Once upon a time there was a war. This war was hell, pure blood flowing hell. But the people found a savior and he destroyed the evil and the war was over. He brought peace throughout the land and the humans lived happily ever after. That is what I wish would happen. But unfortunately that's not the case. Because unfortunately they have our savior and he's, well he's...  
  
"Trinity?"  
  
Trinity sat up in her cot. Tank was at the door. She got up and made a mental note to stop repeating the horrible truth of her quest, their quest, the crew's quest. It, without a doubt was seriously screwed up.  
  
Trinity made her way to the door and opened it showing her usual non- emotional self. Tank had a worried look on his face and was shifting feet a mile a minute.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Tank sighed. "The oracle has sent for us, we're going in now."  
  
Trinity nodded and left the room with Tank. It must have been important because they had just turned in not ten minutes ago. Once Trinity and Tank had gotten to the core she could tell it was extremely important because she was the last to get there. Everyone else was already inside. Trinity walked over to her usual chair, but before she could sit Morpheus pulled her aside.  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Trinity, I think she's calling us in because they've released him."  
  
Oh, no. She thought. "Morpheus, what are we going to do?"  
  
"We will find out when we go see her."  
  
With that said Trinity sat in her chair and was plugged in. She didn't even feel the usual chill of spike in her head. All she felt was fear. Fear.  
  
When she opened her eyes she was in their familiar building with her usual RSI. But, everyone was crapping bricks, and she could tell. Mouse was the worst. His body was practically trembling, but once Morpheus arrived, he stopped himself.  
  
Morpheus turned to his crew and nodded for them to file out.  
  
They all headed out of the building, completely aware. 


	2. Hell's News

Cyper got into the driver's seat and Morpheus sat next to him. Trinity and Mouse got in the back. As usual Apock and Switch didn't get into the car to guard the exit.  
  
But Morpheus had other plans. "You two are coming with us, I want us all to hear what the Oracle thinks so we all have the same knowledge."  
  
They didn't argue of course, but had a hard time figuring out who was going to sit where.  
  
Eventually, they were off and got to the Oracles soon enough. They all could feel the fear of bad news spread out upon them. Morpheus got out and motioned for them to follow him, they did of course. As they headed up to the top of the building they noticed the same things there as that had been when they first went to see the oracle: same bum, walls, people, everything.  
  
The same lady opened the door and greeted them, "Hello Morpheus". She nodded to everyone else. "Please follow me."  
  
She led them through the apartment filled with pictures, toys, and trinkets until they got to a beaded doorframe that led to the kitchen. Morpheus was the first to walk in, and then the rest followed. Apock, Switch, and Mouse sat in the chairs that were not taken. Morpheus and Trinity stood.  
  
"Thank you for coming", said the oracle in her wrinkly smile. "I'm afraid I have some bad, news, but it is also good news."  
  
Morpheus had gotten his excited face on. No matter how dangerous, he was going to find The One.  
  
The oracle shifted in her seat to face them all, in her kitchen apron and her hands floury from baking cookies. "The One has been released into the matrix and he is going to be a problem. I suggest that you send to Zion control not to have any more missions be carried out if possible; it would mean destruction for everyone."  
  
Trinity winced inside but kept quiet. Mouse winced as well.  
  
"The good news is, you will be able to convert him, if you do it right, but that, is something you are going to have to find out for yourselves." She lighted a cigarette and took a small drag then blew out the smoke.  
  
Through a smiling face Morpheus managed, "Thank you." Mouse couldn't help himself with his casual doubts, "But how will we find him? And what if he kills us before we get a chance?"  
  
Everyone but Morpheus and the oracle shot Mouse a glance.  
  
The Oracle smiled, "Believe me honey, you'll be able to find him." She took another drag on her cigarette, "But the him killing you part is a chance you'll have to take."  
  
The whole crew's stomach sank except for Morpheus. Morpheus smiled and nodded, "Thank you"  
  
She nodded back at him and smiled. Morpheus and his crew began to file out, but then the oracle reached up and grabbed Trinity's arm. It felt like a toddler, but she stopped.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to speak with you deary."  
  
Trinity nodded uncertainly to the oracle then to her crewmates to leave them. Once they had gone the oracle's smile widened.  
  
"So dear, do you know what you are supposed to do?"  
  
Trinity nervously shook her head, an emotion she never showed, but hiding from the oracle seemed impossible.  
  
"Well, honey there's nothing to be afraid about, just love him."  
  
Trin finally opened up, "But he is on the wrong side, how am I supposed to love him?"  
  
"That there, is where you come in. You see, he is looking for something, waiting for something. That something, he doesn't know what it is. But that something is you. And you have to help him see that. Once he is able to see that, he will come to the right side."  
  
Trinity looked angry, "How am I supposed to get him to understand?"  
  
The oracle looked curiously at her, "Like I told you Trinity, you will love him. You're instinct will come in." She smiled thoughtfully at the young woman before her.  
  
Trinity however was steaming, "What exactly am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Help him find what he is looking for." And with that said the oracle gave her a dismissing smile and returned to her cookies.  
  
If Trinity had any nerve she would have thrown the vase at her but kept calm, as best she could, and started to walk out. Before she did, without turning around, the oracle said, "Oh, and tell Morpheus once you get him to trust you, ring him to see me."  
  
Trinity nodded to her and walked out. She went through the apartments, down the elevator, and into the parking lot. Everyone was in the car waiting. She sat down in her seat and looked up at Morpheus and said, "The oracle said that once we gain his trust, to bring him to her." Morpheus smiled, "Very well." With that he gave Cyper the signal and they drove off. Threw the car ride Trinity felt most unusual feelings: She was scared, happy, and mad at the same time. But why was she happy? She wanted to kick herself for being happy.  
  
Once they got to the exit and were back safely on the ship Tank called Morpheus over.  
  
"What is it Tank?" Tank looked a little on the squeamish side but spoke, "Um, sir. We just got an E-mail from Zion. They have gotten a small clip of what appears to be his "Test Ride".  
  
Morpheus looked confused, "What do you mean tank."  
  
"Sir, five people were killed today and from what Zion says, it's from "him". The machines call it his "Test Ride". They were sent in to get a video or inside look on him and apparently they got killed doing so, but the tape still got to the ship."  
  
"Well then Tank, let's see it."  
  
With that, everyone scooted closer and huddled to see the clip.  
  
Tank pressed a few buttons and then it was up on the screen. The crew watched in horror as in what seemed like seconds three men and two women were slaughtered. They didn't even see the figure; it loomed dark and was too quick. All they saw was blood and guts fly and people die. Then, the dark figure picked up the video tape. All they saw was the dark lens of black glasses and then the tape cut off.  
  
The crew sat in fear, all except Morpheus, who was even more excited.  
  
They all thought, if he can take out five people in five seconds, what chance do we have of converting him?  
  
It then occurred to them that they were all most likely to die. 


	3. Through One's eyes

A tall man in black stood on a building gazing at the matrix, his clothes blowing in the wind, making him look ever so majestic. His dark black sunglasses covered his eyes, showing no emotion what so ever.  
  
What is my purpose? Neo thought. The machines had told him that his purpose was to obey them, his creators, and he did. But to him, it seemed like there was something more, and if obeying the machines was what he needed to do to find out, then so be it.  
  
Neo looked out and gazed around the city. He read and observed the coding, taking in every detail and smirked. This was his world. His world. He could do whatever he wanted with it. And he loved it. The sense of power didn't get to him though, it just made him happy, deep inside he loved the matrix. It was a part of him. Not that he hated to go into the real world; just the matrix felt more like home to him. Oh, sure there was plenty to discover in the machine city, but watching over the matrix was his job, and he intended to do so.  
  
But what was it? This thing that was missing from him. Oh well, his purpose would son tell him. Whenever that would come.  
  
As he gazed through the code his eyes fell down to his boots and he stared at them. They were similar to the ones he had in the real world. Ahh, yes. The real world.  
  
The real world to him was just the machine city on top and the human city on the bottom. He stayed in a small room located in the main tower of the city. Although he barely was out of the matrix, that's were he stayed. It didn't matter to him though; all he needed was to find out his purpose.  
  
What's that? He thought coming out of his trance. It was the machines.  
  
Neo? The great voice in his head asked. "Yes?" he replied. Obviously, they had another mission for him, someone else to kill.  
  
Are you functioning well enough to stay in for another four hours?  
  
The One nodded to no one in particular and said, "Yes."  
  
Good. You need one last test. Go to the alley behind Dunkin Donuts. There, you will be given further instructions.  
  
Then the voice was gone. Neo didn't care for his little experiments, for he knew all of his abilities to their fullest length. But he crouched down to the ground slowly and took off towards the alley.  
  
************************** He arrived in about five minutes. He landed gracefully in front of a fence and looked around him.  
  
"Hello 01" A familiar voice hissed into his ear. It was Agent Smith. The biggest asshole in the world. Accompanied by Agent Jones and Agent Brown. They were all looking very pleased with themselves, which was unusual because they usually looked very pissed to see him. Ever since Neo had been created they were jealous. Of coarse they were, they were just programs and bent on rules. He however was real. Faster. Stronger. Smarter. Defiantly smarter. But he was not based on rules. There were no rules for him.  
  
It appeared odd for the machines to name him Neo. After all they had at first called him "The One". Yes, 01, or "The One" was his title. It was silly to name him Neo because it was just the letters in the word "One" moved around. But he grew to like that name because all the agents called him was 01.  
  
He showed no expression to Smith's greeting. He never did really, as it was all in his eyes. So Neo wore his glasses all of the time so that no emotion what-so-ever slipped through. Like I have emotion. Neo thought to himself.  
  
Then he turned to the giddy looking agents. "What is it Smith?" Neo responded in his normal tone.  
  
"Command has sent you here to complete your final testing."  
  
"I'm aware of that." Neo took note of the Agents now walking around him like vultures, circling their pray. Still Neo remained motionless.  
  
"It is true you poses an extreme amount of abilities and kill quickly and easily, but so can we."  
  
Neo considered this for a moment. "You now poses the same abilities I do?"  
  
Smith frowned. "No, but the question is, can you beat an agent?"  
  
Neo couldn't help but smirk. He couldn't believe Smith was challenging him. Well, command had ordered him to, but Neo knew Smith had wanted to but never got the nerve.  
  
"So my final test is I have to beat you?" Neo asked more cocky than usual.  
  
Smith again smiled his stupid evil grin. "No 01, you have to beat all of us."  
  
Neo's grin still didn't fade. This sounded like a chance for him to open himself up. *snap* Neo and the agents glanced over to the bushes behind them. Neo had already seen the code and could tell it was a human spy. The Agents had started to walk over to the area but were stopped by the voice of command. No. Let them watch. Give those humans something to be afraid of.  
  
The agents stopped and then turned to Neo.  
  
Neo got serious. If he was going to scare the humans and beat the agents, he would have to try to make this as long as possible. For he knew the actual time limit the agents would stand against him. They wouldn't last more than 3 minutes. All of them at once.  
  
"Very well." Neo said. Then he put one arm around his back and one in front of him gesturing that the agents go first.  
  
The person in bush watched in shock and he filmed for Zion what the machines had planned to use to kill them all. 


	4. He is the One

The Neb crew woke up the next morning to a very giddy looking Morpheus. Why did they think he was overexcited about The One you ask? Well he woke everyone up four hours earlier than usual, gave them all extra slop(oh goody), and pushed them into the core where Tank had already been sitting. Apearantly, he had woken Tank up four hours before them. In other words, neither got any sleep.  
  
Everyone hudled and yawned around the matrix screens asking what Morpheus was so excited about. Then he spoke up.  
  
"Zion has given us another tape." Everyone immediately was awakened and payed close attention.  
  
"We are going to watch it now." He nodded to Tank.  
  
"Wait!" said Mouse. "How many people did he kill this time?"  
  
"None." They murmured questions to each other but hushed when the tape came on.  
  
It was amazingly easy to see though. The machines had obviously wanted them to see to frighten them.  
  
They all got a shiver down their back as they saw three agents standing in an alleyway. Noone had ever really gotten a chance to see all three stand together like that, they were too busy running. Fear built up inside of them as they saw him. Him, the one, standing in a black overcoat, boots, and black pants. What even scared them more was that the agents started to circle around him, talking to him, but in a sense of challenge.  
  
What are they doing? Trinity thought as she watched Agents Smith and his crew of fags circle around The One like, well like vultures.  
  
"They're challenging him!" said Mouse, even though everyone else could see that.  
  
"They must be pretty damn jealous", said Apock. "I would imagine so." Dozer agreed.  
  
They watched in silence as the agent continued to speak to-01? That was his name? Tipical of a machine to- wait. Then the person holding the camera couldn't keep balance anymore and slipped out of the bush for a second.  
  
Everyone thought this man was dead until they heard a bonechilling voice speak. Apparentally, this voice wanted Neo and the agents to leave him be and let him watch. Neo? Go figure, the word "One" rearranged.  
  
Neo. Trinity thought. It was a beautiful name. Then she stopped herself and continued to watch.  
  
Neo got into a stance that allowed the agents to go first. This pissed them off, especially Smith. He ran to Neo punched him right in his face, smashing his glasses into his eyes.  
  
Everyone gasped. How could The One be so easily defeated be an agent?  
  
But he wasn't. They could start to see. Smith was looking pleased with himself and Neo? Well he was extremely pissed.  
  
Even though they were bleeding and glass covered them his brown eyes showed it.  
  
Then, the crew watched with open mouths as the pieces of glass from Neo's eyes began coming out of his skin and falling to the floor. Blood stopped flowing from his eyes and it seemed as though his cuts were absorbed back into his eyes.  
  
The agents gasped and looked SCARED. Smith looked scared and pissed at the same time.  
  
Neo smiled evily, something he normally didn't do and walked up to Smith.  
  
"My turn." He said then Smith scaridly started throwing punches, kicks, and any technique that he could think of at Neo. The other agents joined in.  
  
It was incredible. None of them hit him. Finally Neo kicked smith in the face and back flipped over Jones. Agent Brown grabbed him from behind but Neo grabbed his head and flung him into the brick wall. Brown fell from the bricks a bloody mess. He didn't get up again, for he was too unconscious to change his host.  
  
Agent Smith and Jones had had enough. They pulled out their guns and began firing.  
  
Neo simply held out his hand and the bullets stopped an inch away from it. Once they were done shooting, Neo put his hand down. The bullets all dropped to the floor like tacks.  
  
Neo then ran full speed at the agents. They stood in a fighting stance. Instead of hitting them straight on, Neo jumped into the air over them and landed. Before they could react Neo side kicked Jones into a street lamp. Smith jumped back defensively. Neo lunged at him with a punch, but amazingly, Smith caught it. But Neo had other plans, he stuck out his fingers, choking Smith, then lifted him in the air by his throat.  
  
With one mighty punch Neo sent Smith into the building next to Brown. Smith was practically almost done for the count, but he was too pissed to go down now.  
  
He grabbed a giant piece of glass that came from the street light and began slashing at Neo. Neo ducked and dodged, until he blocked it with his hand. Smith stood in anger, until Neo pushed off the glass and round kicked him.  
  
Smith was done for and he fled to a new host. Neo was looking very pleased with himself, for he, like anyone else, had wanted to give Smith a good beating.  
  
Neo then crouched to the floor as if in slow motion and then shot up like a bullet into the air.  
  
Then the tape was done. Everyone was in doubt except for Morpheus, of coarse.  
  
They all looked to him for any sign that they weren't about to go in.  
  
He smiled at them. "We're going in to see him." 


	5. A Slice of Hope

01 stood on top of his usual building gazing over the city feeling a bit on pissy side. The fight with the agents went fine, in fact, he beat the living shit out of them but that wasn't what Neo was mad about.  
  
That stupid bastard went and punched me right in the face. I go and try to let them get the first move in to show them they can't hurt me, and that stupid piece of shit goes right for my eyes. He thought.  
  
Neo was now without his precious glasses. His cover-up was completely gone. When Neo had his glasses on, he looked like one of the devil's henchmen: wearing all black, tall, no expression, able to kill with the flick of his wrist, completely emotionless....with his glasses. Without his glasses he wouldn't look like the devil's henchman, he wouldn't be able to intimidate. Without his glasses, you could see his eyes.  
  
Yes, his eyes. When you look at Neo's face he shows no emotion or expression, because it's all in his eyes. Everything.  
  
01 got a sour look on his face. That is not what he needed, the human side getting to have any ideas in their stupid little minds. In fact, Neo thought everything about the humans was stupid. He hated them. He hated himself as well. They had too much emotion, let stupid matters such as love and hatred get into their way, but most of all Neo hated that he had never experienced any of this himself and that he never would.  
  
Neo crossed his arms and shifted feet. What do they hope to accomplish? He pondered. The more Neo thought about it, the more curious he became and it made him want to find out for himself.  
  
Maybe that's exactly what I'll do. If I get the chance. He thought.  
  
Then, Neo sensed something, a disturbance. He frowned. It was more humans entering the matrix. He knew that in a few minutes, Main Control would tell him what their business was and to keep them from doing it.  
  
He waited for that moment to come, and it never came.  
  
Mouse sighed as he sat onto Switch's lap as they got into their car. Just because I'm younger and maybe a little bit smaller doesn't mean I should be the one sitting on laps. He thought.  
  
It wasn't any more comfortable for Switch than it was for Mouse. She grunted and got a sour look on her face.  
  
Cyper was driving as usual and Morpheus sat in the front seat next to him. Trinity, Apoc, and Switch as squeezed in the back while Mouse sat on Switch's lap.  
  
After a few minutes of squirming to get into the car they were off.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Asked Switch.  
  
"Nowhere." Replied Morpheus.  
  
Everyone tried to make sense of it, but couldn't.  
  
"As much I really don't want to meet him, how are we going to?" Questioned Apoc.  
  
"We are merely going to park in a deserted part of the city and wait for him to come to us."  
  
Great plan. They all thought.  
  
Trinity wasn't worried though, she was terrified. She didn't even know this man and she loved him. It made her sick to her stomach. What was she to do? If she had feelings for him she would find it hard to be able to defend herself if needed.  
  
In time they arrived at their destination, wherever that was.  
  
Everyone piled out of the car and regained themselves in time to listen to Morpheus.  
  
"Just wait. He'll come, and when he does, not a sound or a movement."  
  
They all nodded, but inside they weren't so sure. Inside they all wanted to run. To run home to their sweet little mamas, if they had any.  
  
Neo stood there puzzled that Main Control had not told him to go and destroy, let alone investigate. It actually bothered him. What if something had gone wrong? No.  
  
He sensed for any change or complication to the matrix. He found none. In reality, this was good. On account that Neo didn't have his glasses, he didn't have to worry about any emotions flowing out. He wouldn't be able to have new ones until the next time he was plugged in. This was about in 7 hours. He would get out in 5, and have a 2 hours break.  
  
Damn. It pissed him off. This had never happened before. What was he to do?  
  
Wait. One of the people he was sensing was..was..Morpheus. Neo hadn't known Morpheus personally, but had heard of him. A lot. He was curious to meet him as he was curious as anything else.  
  
There was no harm in going to meet him at all. Neo wouldn't have to kill him or anyone else, unless instructed to do so.  
  
But what about my eyes? He thought. What if-Oh screw it.  
  
So what. What the heck are Morpheus and his little crew going to do to him?  
  
What the hell.  
  
The Neb crew stood waited for about 12 minutes before they heard something that made Mouse almost squeak.  
  
Everyone turned around, but it was just a cat on a garbage can.  
  
They all turned around to find a very tall, very scary looking man standing in front of them.  
  
Just about half of them were crapping bricks until Morpheus smiled in delight.  
  
"Hello Neo."  
  
The man who was Neo seemed to be taken aback by Morpheus's voice but regained.  
  
"How do you know my name?" The man stood still and was extremely hard to read, until the crew looked into his eyes.  
  
They seemed like dark brown portals leading to another world, but they lead to his emotions, but currently, this man had none.  
  
Morpheus's grin only increased. "I have watched the tape."  
  
Neo seemed to relax a little bit. "What are you here for Neo?"  
  
Neo blinked as if he had to think about it. "I came to meet you."  
  
Morpheus himself was taken back by Neo's answer, he wondered why Neo hadn't come to kill them, or even try.  
  
"So you have no meaning of killing us." Morpheus questioned.  
  
Neo seemed to get angry at the question. "Not yet."  
  
"Then what means do you have coming here then."  
  
The crew wished Morpheus would stop questioning this guy because with every question he was getting more and more pissed.  
  
"What means do you have waiting for me?"  
  
They were all surprised and yet overwhelmed that he didn't kill them right then and there.  
  
The captain smiled. "Very good. We have come to meet you as well Neo."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The same reason you have come to meet us."  
  
Neo shifted feet. That was the first time they had seen him move in the past 8 minutes.  
  
"You too seek information?"  
  
Morpheus nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Morpheus began circling Neo as if he were about to free him and the crew wished he hadn't because it looked as if Neo was losing his patience.  
  
"You have indeed come to understand us yes?" No reply. "We wish to understand you."  
  
Neo grimaced.  
  
Oh my god. Did he just grin? The crew thought.  
  
"And you expect me to tell you what you want?" Morpheus smiled.  
  
"We expect from you what you expect from us."  
  
Neo nodded approvingly. "Very well Morpheus. I am impressed. I will tell you what you want if you tell me what a want."  
  
Morpheus nodded agreeing. If he could gain Neo's trust, they might actually have a chance. 


	6. Unfortunatly

It never occurred to the neb crew that they would actually come in contact with the one and not die first. But since he hadn't killed them, they weren't complaining.  
  
Actually it had been going very well with the communicating, well for Morpheus and Trinity. They were really the only ones who came into contact with Neo. Everyone else just stood around doing nothing or didn't come in at all.  
  
The Neb crew had gotten a lot of information through the past two weeks of talking with Neo. Neo as well had gotten some information for himself, but they were careful not to tell him too much. Everything he told them was written into a log and sent to Zion. They figured out that Neo doesn't attack them if they come into the Matrix without a purpose, and obviously the "Main Control", as Neo had called it, hadn't quite figured out what purpose they had been coming in for. This was good for them of course.  
  
They learned that Neo spent about 19 hours in the Matrix a day and would rest for 5. He can do just about anything he wants in the Matrix and control it in any shape or form. Apparently, it was "his" little world, but that didn't make Neo a cocky bastard like Smith.  
  
Surprisingly, Neo had a lot of questions as well. His were a little simpler though, but that was good for the Neb. He asked questions about human life, and culture, how they lived and what they did. It occurred that Neo was more curious than they were and the machines told him barley anything about humans. Well, lies.  
  
Trinity enjoyed every minute of being in that room with Neo. She showed no liking of it, but inside she was happy. Even she couldn't explain it. They went to their normal spot, the old abandoned business building with Morpheus's favorite chairs.  
  
Today was their eight meeting and the Neb crew all assembled into the core. Morpheus and Tank were there before anyone as usual, but Morpheus had that kamikaze look on his face. Unfortunately, he was also looking very weak and tired.  
  
The crew all stared at him, wondering what he had planned to do even in his condition.  
  
When Morpheus finally spoke his voice was hoarse and raspy, "As you all can see I'm not in the best of conditions." Everyone silently nodded. "Sadly I will not be going into the matrix."  
  
A swirl of happiness went through the crew's minds. If Morpheus did not go in, they wouldn't either. The only person who has been inside the matrix without him was Trinity, who could beat Morpheus in a sparing match from time to time.  
  
When Morpheus saw his crew grow happy he frowned, "That doesn't mean that you aren't going."  
  
An awww man.... Went through the crew's thoughts, but so did another, who will lead us?  
  
Morpheus answered their question before they could ask, "Trinity will be leading you. You all have nothing to fear, for you don't even go in the same room as him. You all just stay outside."  
  
A loud sigh came form everyone but a nervous Trinity. She had never led the entire crew by herself, well only in case of emergency.  
  
She could only hope that there wouldn't be any kind of thing when they went in.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Neo gazed over the matrix reading its contents excitedly. He would be going to see Morpheus and Trinity again. They were the only "real" humans he came into contact with and enjoyed their short meets no matter how business they were. He made sure not to answer any questions that would endanger himself or Main Control. He enjoyed talking to them and actually felt that he was bonding with them. Well, a little. He hadn't really come into contact with the rest of Morpheus's crew, but he didn't care.  
  
Morpheus had always remained stern, but would show a sort of interest in Neo's answers. Neo hadn't minded the questions, as they were all about him and such that they became a boring subject.  
  
Trinity however, always looked pleased to see him. It mad him smile. He hadn't known emotion in that way as someone would be pleased to see him. He knew she tried to hide it from him, he didn't mind he could read her code. That was one of the things he hadn't told them about him. Whenever he looked at her she always smiled at him, it made him feel good inside. Odd really.  
  
Neo shook himself of his thoughts and searched the matrix for them. He was almost going to fall off of the building for leaning over too much when he spotted them.  
  
"Ahah." Neo said to no one in particular. They had come in through their usual spot  
  
Neo bent down slowly and sprung into the air taking flight.  
  
He arrived at his destination in a matter of minutes, but was shocked to see that Morpheus was missing.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Trinity stood in front of the building to greet Neo. He arrived merely minutes after they had gotten in and when he had seen no Morpheus he wasn't looking very happy.  
  
She took a deep breath and smiled at Neo. "Hello."  
  
His scowl remained, "Hello." He seemed to waiting for her to tell him why Morpheus wasn't present.  
  
Trinity sighed, "Morpheus is sick, so he couldn't come in today."  
  
Neo's scowl disappeared and was replaced with a small smile. "So does that mean we cannot talk today?"  
  
"Oh, no. It just means I'll be the only one talking with you."  
  
He shifted feet, "I see." Neo didn't seem very happy. When he first arrived he was excited, now he was disappointed.  
  
This isn't going very well. She thought. I only hope he doesn't decide he doesn't need us anymore... 


	7. The Idea

Trinity had been in so many life/death situations that most things didn't bother her anymore. She had come so close to death so much the word never even crossed her mind. Nothing scared her. Nothing.  
  
How could anything get her, Trinity? The second in command, Morpheus's right hand man- err..woman. She was fearless, and nobody or anybody would ever stand in her way. Nobody or anything would ever frighten her.  
  
Until she met Neo.  
  
Why does Morpheus have to be sick on a day that we go see Neo? Why? Trin thought as she led Neo into the abandoned building, and into the meeting room.  
  
Neo lost his scowl, but he wasn't smiling. Trinity offered for Neo to sit down and he did. She sat down in her captain's normal seat and got comfortable.  
  
Now, what were we supposed to talk about today? She tried to remember.  
  
Then, as if on cue, her phone rang.  
  
She picked it up and answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Trinity?" It was Morpheus.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want you to go over some specific things with Neo." It was strange, he didn't sound sick.  
  
"What is going on Morpheus? You don't sound sick."  
  
There was a slight chuckle at the other end of the line that made Trinity feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"What?!?" She had to be careful not to yell at him.  
  
Neo turned his head and kind of cocked it to the side wondering what was going on.  
  
"Don't worry Trinity, its all part of the plan."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"Don't worry about it; we've locked onto Neo's location."  
  
"Really? You mean in the real world?"  
  
"Yes." Trinity couldn't see it, but see knew morpheus was grinning.  
  
"Morpheus, what-where is he? Isn't he inside the city?"  
  
There was a slight pause; it appeared Morpheus was talking to Tank.  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
That was odd. They had managed to get out of Neo that he stayed in the inside of the city.  
  
Trinity turned and stared Neo down. Neo stared back at her uncomfortably, but then turned around.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Ask Neo what he knows about our world. He will be bound to ask questions. Get him interested."  
  
Trinity really didn't like what she was being told. "What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Well, if he wants to, we are going to free him."  
  
Trinity almost dropped the phone. "What?"  
  
"Yes, I think that if we get him in our territory, then we'll have a better chance of bringing him to our side."  
  
She couldn't believe what he was saying. They barely knew Neo's abilities in the matrix, but what about outside? What if it was no different outside of the matrix?  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Good. Call me when you are done."  
  
Trinity brought the phone down from her ear and closed it.  
  
"What is it?" Neo asked as her watched Trinity carefully.  
  
She must have looked different, because he was actually asking if she was alright.  
  
"I'm fine thanks."  
  
Her head was spinning. How were they going to get Neo out without the machines killing them?  
  
Oh, well. She had to do what her captain ordered. She quickly arranged herself so she looked like nothing had bothered her and everything was ok.  
  
But it was too late, Neo had already seen, and besides, he could read her code.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh nothing, Morpheus was just telling me what he wants us to go over."  
  
Neo sat back in the chair and waited for her to talk.  
  
"Neo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to see our city?"  
  
Neo thought. He wasn't going to fall for this, but he would be nice about it.  
  
"Yes. What are you getting at?"  
  
Trinity smiled. "Neo, I'm not going to play dumb with you and this will make things a whole lot easier."  
  
Neo kind of smirked. "Shoot."  
  
"Would you like to come and see our city?"  
  
Neo knew that question was going to come out of her mouth. He really didn't have to think about it. Of coarse the answer was "yes." But what about Main Control? What would they say? Well, he could always contact them in the matrix and ask. So he did.  
  
Neo relaxed and thought hard, then sent a message thought the matrix to the machines.  
  
A soft awkward voice answer in his head, "Yes 01?"  
  
Neo carefully explained his situation, not mentioning he wanted to go, and that they had met before, only the question.  
  
Amazingly the voice answered, "Perfect."  
  
"Perfect?"  
  
"You may go 01."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. Go and stay. Learn all you can. Get all the information you can."  
  
Now Neo understood, this was about the war. "Sure." He answered unsurely and cam out of his trance.  
  
Neo stood up quickly and Trinity did as well.  
  
She had wondered what he was doing and thinking for that whole five minutes. She was hoping he would come.  
  
Neo turned to face her and smiled.  
  
"Alright." 


	8. The Action

"Hello?" Neo stared at Trinity. It was like she left him for a second.  
  
She snapped back into it.  
  
"Did you hear what I said? Alright."  
  
Trinity couldn't believe it. Neo had actually agreed that they take him to their world. Morpheus didn't even tell her what to do after he gave her an answer, and how they were going to get him as well.  
  
Neo shifted feet uncomfortably. 'How are they going to get to me?' He thought.  
  
Trinity opened her phone and dialed a number.  
  
--------------------On the Neb-----------------------  
  
Tank's fingers flew all over the keyboards as he watched each screen intently. Morpheus had an unknown type of happiness flowing through him.  
  
He glanced at the screen then to Tank.  
  
"Get to the cockpit Tank and take us to the surface." The captain ordered excitedly.  
  
Tank nodded and took off his head phones. He gave them to Morpheus and ran to the cockpit. Once Morpheus heard the ship start he yelled for Tank to wait.  
  
Before Morpheus could call the operator line rung.  
  
He answered. "Operator."  
  
"Morpheus, what do I do now?" It was Trinity.  
  
"Remain calm Trinity, a plan is being organized." There was a slight sigh from the other line.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He said, 'alright'."  
  
Trinity could practically see Morpheus's smile.  
  
"Good. Now tell Neo to wait where he is, and that you're leaving."  
  
She nodded to no one in particular. Morpheus could hear her tell him from the other side. Neo was unsure, but nodded anyways.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"There's an exit off of maple and west shore. It's the old gas station."  
  
"Alright."  
  
-------In the matrix-----------------  
  
Trinity hung up the phone and turned to her crewmembers.  
  
"We're leaving."  
  
If the crew hadn't been so respectful they would have cheered like a bunch of football fans at a game. But of coarse we all know they wouldn't do that, so...  
  
They all nodded and left the room to the car. Trinity turned back to Neo.  
  
"See you in a few." She gave him a quick smile and exited.  
  
He simply nodded. Neo still didn't understand how they were going to get him out, but he wasn't going to ask. He liked to figure it out on his own. Sometimes.  
  
-----Back on the ship-----------------  
  
As the last person was released from the matrix he joined his crew members in surrounding Morpheus. Mouse tried to get through to the circle but couldn't.  
  
"So you're saying that we can just fly up there and snag him?" Cyper asked.  
  
Morpheus nodded. "Yes. For some reason they have moved him to a different location. We don't know why, but we think they're doing something to the other chamber he was in."  
  
"What do you mean?" Switch asked.  
  
"Neo told us they plug him in like we do, and the place is located in a chamber. They must be cleaning, or redoing his old one."  
  
The questions were halted when Trinity yelled from the cockpit.  
  
"We've arrived at the surface!"  
  
(A/N: I know it takes them a while to normally get somewhere, but the broadcasting station that they were at was near the surface, so Nah. )  
  
Morpheus mumbled a "Good." And walked to the cockpit.  
  
From there He, Tank, and Trinity could see the hell-black towers of the city. It looked like a giant power plant in the shapes of termite mounds. Well, black electric ones. The ship slowly hovered up and out of the hole and made its way behind a rock.  
  
Morpheus yelled back to the core. "Where is he?"  
  
"At the umm....building shaped like a sausage. I....think." Mouse said back.  
  
Everyone except Morpheus silently chuckled.  
  
Tank moved the ship from behind the huge rock and sure enough, they saw a building shaped like a sausage. It was more meant to look like a bomb shelter, but it did look like a sausage.  
  
"Ok Tank, take the ship down, but DO NOT turn it off."  
  
Morpheus went to the weapons room and pulled out three flashlights and phasers. He walked to the core and handed Apock and switch a flashlight and weapon. They followed him to the cockpit, were he gave Trinity her supplies. They then followed their captain to the ladder off the ship, but had to jump off because of not landing.  
  
As they slowly approached the building, they noticed there was small spider- like machines' moving all around the inside of it.  
  
"How are we going to get past them?" Apock questioned.  
  
"We'll just have to find out." Morpheus said before he walked to the door of the building. Before he put his hand on the handle he turned and nodded to his crew and they nodded back.  
  
He pulled back the handle and flung the door open. As if it was instinct he stepped to the side along with everyone else. A rhino-sized metal robot on wheels turned around and fired all of the bullets it carried. Once it had unloaded it turned back around. Knowing it was over; Morpheus looked at his crew and then jumped in the doorway shooting the guard into pieces.  
  
The others quickly followed as they made their way to the end of the hall leaving a trail of broken machines behind them.  
  
Morpheus opened the door and they all looked in.  
  
It didn't look that much different from their core, just a lot more high tech. There was only one chair though, and it was in the middle. As Morpheus made his way to the controls he noticed there was no operator. As his eyes scanned the screens he noticed some sort of counter on one.  
  
It read 1:45:20.  
  
"What does that mean?" Trinity asked when she caught up to him.  
  
"Why don't we ask him?" Morpheus said motioning to the figure in the middle of the room.  
  
All but Morpheus went and hovered over Neo. He wore the same exact kind of clothes they did. The crewmembers told themselves the machines must have stolen them from a ship they destroyed. Next to him was a monitor displaying his heart beat and his brain's neuron patterns.  
  
Morpheus pressed a few buttons on the controls and it began ringing. It sounded like a telephone. After a second, someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" It was Neo.  
  
"Neo?" Morpheus asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's Morpheus, we've made it."  
  
"How'd you get this number?"  
  
"I didn't, it's on the controls."  
  
'Wow.' Neo thought. 'Main Control probably made security simple for them.'  
  
"I'll give you an exit."  
  
"K." Then it hung up.  
  
Morpheus typed madly on the pads and soon enough Apock was unplugging Neo.  
  
He sat up and stared at them all, as if he'd never seen a real human being before.  
  
Morpheus stepped forward.  
  
"Hello Neo."  
  
Ok guys, I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like a month!!! Summer has been really busy, but I promise, I'll update sooner I promise. Sorry to leave you hanging, Ch.9 will be up soon!! Thanx to all that review!! 


	9. Introduction

Silence can be described as something quiet. Something that cannot be heard. The Neb crew experienced that exact kind of silence. They just all stood around Neo, staring. Who knows the wonders of the thoughts pondering in their heads?  
  
The one human in the chair, by the name of Neo blinked in amazement at the crew. He looked at them all. One by one. His pitch brown eyes scanned them up and down, sending information to his brain. It was like he was reading something in the matrix, only he couldn't see coding. Then he turned his gaze to Trinity, and couldn't look away.  
  
Trinity felt a shiver run down her back and was frozen in place.  
  
'Why is he staring at me?' She thought. She couldn't move, her body and eyes felt like they were frozen in place. 'Wait. Why am I freaking out?'  
  
Neo stared hard at Trinity. She was a hard one to place. He could already tell about the others by their appearance, but her on the other hand, it was hard. Also, he couldn't make himself look away.  
  
"Neo."  
  
It was Morpheus.  
  
Neo turned his head and looked at Morpheus. Trinity breathed out a sigh of relief.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Neo blinked, confused at his questions. "Fine."  
  
"Good. Please follow us." Morpheus motioned for Neo to get up and began walking towards the ship.  
  
Neo stood up and the crew's hearts jumped, making Neo smile. That made the crew even more terrified. It wasn't an exactly "happy" smile; it was more like one from a horror movie. At least, that's what the crew thought.  
  
Neo kept his "fake" smile and walked past the crew, following Morpheus. Trinity gave a grunt and they followed him, keeping their guns at ready. You could practically smell their fear. The crew guessed Neo could because he turned his head around and glanced at them with "that" smile. Frankly it scared the crap out of the Apock and he cocked his gun on accident.  
  
Neo glared and turned around, ready for something.  
  
The crew stopped and froze. Morpheus turned around. "What is the problem?"  
  
Neo glared hell's flames at Apock, daring him to shoot the gun. Apock flinched and shook his head at Morpheus.  
  
"I...I...accidentally cocked the gun...."  
  
Neo raised an eyebrow at him then turned to Morpheus. Morpheus stared at the crew then they continued walking. Apock gritted his teeth angrily.  
  
"Oh, Neo, may I ask you something?" Morpheus asked breaking the silence as the walked out of the bunker.  
  
(A/N: I know in the last chapter, I said it was shaped like a sausage and gave no other explanation. I'm so sorry!! I was having writer's block and couldn't think of the darn word!!)  
  
Neo turned his attention away from the damaged machines and looked at Morpheus.  
  
"What about?"  
  
Morpheus opened the front door of the bunker and opened the door of it and walked out with the others following to the still hovering ship.  
  
"That clock by the matrix screens in that room. What is it? It read: 1:45:20."  
  
Neo thought for a moment. "It's a counter to tell how much more time I had left in the matrix before I could come out. It must have meant I had one hour, forty-five minutes, and twenty seconds left."  
  
Morpheus nodded, and then turned to the ship. He yelled for Dozer to lower it.  
  
Neo marveled at the giant piece of machinery, taking in all of its features. Even though this was new for him, he didn't act like he was lower than them.  
  
"Is that your ship?" He asked simply and the ship began to lower and Cypher dropped a rope down.  
  
Morpheus nodded. "Yes. She's called the Nebuchadnezzar."  
  
Neo nodded, watching the rope go down.  
  
Morpheus motioned for him to climb up. Neo obeyed, pulling himself up on the rope, higher and higher until he reached the top, like it was nothing. Then the rest of the crew followed until everyone was on deck, standing in a circle around Neo. All were staring.  
  
Morpheus broke the silence. "Trinity, take us to Zion." She nodded and made an attempt to exit the room without making eye contact with Neo, but failed miserably. He was already looking at her and before she left he gave her a smile smile that stuck in the back of her head for the rest of the day. Cypher saw and scoffed.  
  
Morpheus went to Neo and put his hand on his shoulder. "Let me properly introduce you to the crew."  
  
He motioned towards a very tall, very well built dark man with a stocking cap on his head. "That is Dozer." Then he pointed behind him. "And the small one behind you is Mouse." Neo turned and smiled at the man who was possibly only a couple years younger than him, but looked much younger. Mouse gave a nervous wave. Neo smiled a smile that was actually "real".  
  
Then Morpheus turned to Switch, Apock, and Cypher who were standing together. "That's Apock, Switch, and Cypher."  
  
Neo nodded to them, until he got to Cypher who was staring at him in a way Neo didn't like. He glared at him. The staring contest only lasted about twelve seconds, and then Morpheus wanted to give Neo a tour of the ship. He merely nodded and followed him to the next floor of the deck.  
  
Switch and Dozer went to their duties, leaving Apock and Cypher alone glaring where Neo once was.  
  
They looked at each other. Finally, Apock spoke, "I don't like him."  
  
Cypher gave a gay smile. (A/N: By gay I don't mean happy, I'm calling him gay...)  
  
"I don't trust him. I think he's going to try something."  
  
Cypher shrugged. "Well if he does I'll be ready for him."  
  
Apock nodded. "So will I."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Ok, that's it for this Ch.!!!! Sorry it took me so long, who ever thought the summer could be so busy? Well I'll have more time to update this time!! Thanx to all who read. Please R&R. 


	10. A Conflict for Idiots

A man with dark black hair that went by the name of Neo looked up at the ceiling of his room on the Neb. His indefinite black eyes glared at the ceiling. His bruised left eye was pulsing. He could feel the blood rushing to it. The jagged cut down his right arm was bandaged, but his veins drizzled.

Neo sat up and looked at the bandage.

"Trinity."

His eyes softened and he closed his eyes remembering her kindness.

**Flashback, 35 mins ago, the core**

Neo's eyes flared with hatred as Trinity pulled him away from the others. Blood dripped from his mouth and arm. His head stung. This feeling, pain, was upon him. Something he had never felt before triggered him deep inside and squeezed his heart.

She led him into the medic's room and motioned for him to sit down. Her face showed uncertainty, but her eyes held concern.

He looked up at her his eyes softening. He couldn't bring himself to glare at her.

"Neo are you alright?"

He remained silent and only looked up at her blinking. She grabbed a white box from the cabinet and he studied it.

_What is she doing?_ He thought staring curiously at the box.

She pulled out a gray cloth and gently held his face. He was taken aback and stared at her confused. But she continued by gently dabbing the blood from his lip. He watched her, mesmerized. She put the cloth aside and took his arm gently. Trinity pulled a white path of cotton and a clear bottle from the box.

Neo cocked his head to read the box. _Firrst Aeide?_ (A/N: Yeah, i kno its spelled wrong, he's reading it!)

He pondered. Then he yelped and pulled his arm back, for it all of a sudden felt as if the skin was burning off. He looked up at his arm and where the flesh was the gash had been was fizzing.

His eyes widened with fear, but Trinity smiled and took his arm back gently.

"It's ok, it's just cleaning it."

He looked at her questionly to see if she was telling the truth. She made herself not laugh and wrapped the gauze around his wound.

Neo's eyes softened. _Why? _He thought. _Why is she so kind to me?_

**End Flashback**

He smiled and made himself shake her out of his head.

Neo fell back onto his cot and closed his eyes. "But everyone else...." He said aloud to himself.

His eyes still closed, he brought his and up to gently touch his eyes. Once he did he winced. It stung. He snorted, disgusted at his pathetic flesh wound. His eyes lids opened. He ginned evilly.

"But it was worth it....."

**Flashback, the core, 50 mins ago.**

Neo worked silently on weapons, cleaning and reloading them. It was his given "job" until they got to Zion.

_Zion..._ He dazed while slightly lowering the gun.

Apock and Cyper stared up at him from their cleaning duties and saw him looking thoughtful with the gun in his hand.

"Wonder what he's thinking..." Cyper snickered. Apock shook his head.

Neo's head slowly, and turned to face them sideways. He glared at them. Cyper and Apock glared back, but they thought _He heard us?_

Neo snorted and returned to his work. But Apock wasn't done; he wanted revenge for making him look like an idiot the day before.

"How on earth did you get stuck managing the GUNS?" He mocked.

Neo didn't flinch or say anything. He kept to his work. This angered Apock and Cyper. Not only was he not responding it was like he was toning them out. It seemed like he always did. He only spoke to Morpheus and Trinity, and spoke only when needed.

Cyper snorted. "Morpheus must be a fool then, isn't that right, Neo?" Cyper had gotten up and stood right behind Neo. Still, he refused to budge.

Apock got up and stood behind Cyper in case backup was needed. Then, Cyper made his mistake. He shoved Neo into the gun rack, all of the guns he spent hours cleaning and fixing fell to the ground clashing and clanking.

All accept the one in Neo's hand. Neo held onto the rack for a second, and then turned around to face Cyper, two feet away.

"Answer me." Cyper said angrily.

Neo smiled. That fake smile. Cyper growled and moved to forward to get to Neo again.

"I said-" **chi-chick**

Cyper was now face to face with the gun in Neo's hand. A shiver went down Apock's spine.

"You..."

Neo's fake smile grew wider. Cyper froze, nothing in his body moved.

"You wouldn't da-"But he was cut off. Neo pulled the trigger and the gun made a **click**.

Cyper yelled and jolted back. "Ahh!"

Neo laughed.

Cyper glared. "Why you!"

Neo furrowed his brows as if to say 'What?'

Cyper snapped. He grabbed the nearest tool and snapped his fist around, making contact to Neo's extended arm. The gun in Neo's hand dropped and he screamed out in pain. Apock followed by punching Neo in the eye, making him fall back into the gun rack again.

Apock and Cyper stood there for a moment. Neo looked up slowly, his black eyes flaring hell. Before they knew it, Neo had dashed at both of them. They each got into a fighting stance, but Neo jumped up and grabbed the bars on the Ships ceiling. He used his momentum and thrust his boots into their chests throwing them back into the ship's hard wall.

Neo dropped down, waiting for them to get up. Cyper moaned and got up. He ran at Neo and threw a punch at him, but Neo grabbed his arm and twisted till a rough crack erupted from Caper's arm. He yelled out in pain. But Neo wasn't done. He crescent kicked Cyper right in the middle on his face, sending him and his broken nose to the ground.

Apock came from behind and grabbed Neo. Neo planted himself back, throwing Apock off balance. Neo's arm came up from under Apock's chin, pushing him back. Neo regained himself, turning around and chop, back fist, and one knuckle punched Apock.

Cyper had somehow brought himself up and came behind Neo, but he heard him. Neo turned around and they started exchanging punches.

A few seconds after wards, the rest of the crew came in to see Cyper and Apock trying to put their weight on Neo so he would quit beating the shit out of them. All three were throwing punches and kicks of all kinds. Dozer and Switch ran to grab Cyper and Apock, but Morpheus and Trinity had to grab Neo to keep him from Apock and Cyper.

The ship was filled with cursing and insults from both sides. Until finally Morpheus shouted.

"That is enough!!!"

The fighters stopped yelling and stood there, still being held back panting and glaring at one another. Morpheus turned to Trinity. "Take care of him."

End Flashback

Neo snorted and closed his eyes.

"Fools, how could they think I could be defeated so easily?"

He drifted off, falling asleep.

"Idiots, shame they are going to die....."

* * *

**Bum-ba-ba....hope you liked this chapter, it's my favorite so far!!**


End file.
